Absolute Boyfriend
by magicalplay
Summary: He claimed that he would protect her, always be there for her, and most of all be with her forever. Daisuke Niwa was serious when he made that claim. Find out what it's like to have a so called bodyguard follow you around almost 24 hours a day.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my newest story. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh crap I'm late," Riku Harada yelled as she woke up, "my alarm has busted again."

She quickly got up, washed, and ran out the door without any breakfast. Usually her twin sister Risa would wake her up in a situation like this, but Risa was busy in America right now because she got promoted by the school to study abroad there. It has always been like that, Risa always getting the better stuff.

"Oh man, made it," Riku panted as she got in the gate. She quickly put her bike away and ran to class. It was still a good ten minutes before class started, she was in such a hurry she actually wasn't late at all.

"I'm so hungry," Riku let out a sigh as she sat in the seat.

"Here," came a voice. And when she looked up she saw that it was none other than Satoshi, her childhood friend since kindergarten. He just placed a muffin on her desk.

"Thanks Sato-chan," Riku said and smiled as she took the muffin. Riku was the only person who would have the nerve to call Satoshi that. Girls think that she's taking advantage of him and that he's too nice to say anything, but they only say that because they're jealous, since Satoshi is after all a popular guy. But still Satoshi never really talked much to Riku though, but she just knew that he cared for her.

FLASHBACK

Riku and Satoshi's parents did business together for some period of time in the past.

"Sato-chan, let's play," yelled a five year old Riku. They were at the arcade and Riku was just wasting her money on one of the claw machine game because she wanted to get a bear.

"No, and quit calling me that," grunted a five year old Satoshi, "I'm going home."

"No, please don't go," Riku pleaded as she was still concentrating on the game.

"Look if you want to waste your time so much then do it with out me," Satoshi said and left.

"Sato-chan" Riku cried out, but he didn't even turn around. Riku and Satoshi didn't really get along. Satoshi just wasn't a very sociable person.

After he came home, Satoshi noticed that it was 3 o'clock. He sat on the computer and when he looked at the clock again, he saw that it was already five. He let his curiosity got the better of him since Riku hasn't come home yet, and she's usually the person that sticks with him like salt and pepper, or ham and eggs. He didn't admit it to himself, but he was starting to get worried.

"Stupid Satoshi," Riku thought as tears swelled up in her eyes. She had wasted all her money and still couldn't get the bear. (A/n: usually I don't think Riku is that much of a crybaby, but since Riku is only 5 years old and it is my story.) Riku was just sitting in the park by herself.

Satoshi just walked by when he spotted Riku. He was about to walk up to her when he noticed how sad her expression was. This surprised him a little bit since she was always a girl with a happy smile on her face.

"I can't believe she's depressed over a dumb bear," Satoshi thought noticing how Riku wasn't holding anything.

About 15 minutes later, Riku was still just sitting on the bench at the park.

"Let's go," Satoshi said as he walked up to her. Riku was surprised that he was there, but she was going to act stubborn.

"No Sato-chan," Riku pouted putting on a stubborn face.

"Whatever," Satoshi said and he turned to leave.

"He's so mean," Riku thought, but before she said anything he threw a package at her. She was surprised at first but started to open it. Inside was that bear that she was trying to win at the arcade. Riku felt so happy, all this time she was wrong about Satoshi.

"Sato-chan!" Riku cried out. When Satoshi turned around, Riku was giving him a big hug, "thanks so much."

"Get off me!" Satoshi demanded. Riku just kept on hugging him. At that point she knew that no matter what he said are acted, he was still a kind person at heart.

From then on, Riku was always hanging around Satoshi, even after their parents didn't do business together anymore and Satoshi moved away for a couple of years. After he came back and lived alone, she was still always around him, knowing that he was the same as he was before.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Riku," a girl with blonde hair said as she sat down next to Riku.

"Oh, hi Menou," Riku replied as she finished her muffin.

"Hey did you hear? Mio was asked out by Takeshi now," Menou said.

"I knew it," Riku said.

"I'm kind of envious, everyone is a couple now and days except me," Menou sighed.

"Come on, I don't have a boyfriend either," Riku said trying to comfort her.

"That's because you have Satoshi," Menou joked.

"What?" Riku said but didn't get to finish her sentence because the teacher came in.

"Settle down," Ms. Murrue said as she stood at her desk.

Class was as boring as ever until the bell rang for lunch. As always, Riku just gave a box lunch to Satoshi and she and her friends went to eat in the cafeteria. As she got done eating, 3 girls that she recognized as Satoshi's fans walked up to her.

"Hey Harada, can we talk to you?" one of the girls said.

"No I'm eating," Riku answered bluntly.

"Not anymore," one of the girls said and took the rest of Riku's lunch and dumped it in the garbage.

"Hey," Riku began to yell until she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"You don't want to cause a commotion do you?" one of the fan girls asked and Riku just stood up and followed them.

They walked up to the roof. Riku have never been there before and as she walked up there she realized how nice and breezy it was.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Riku asked an annoyed voice.

"We want you to stay away from Satoshi," one of the girls demanded.

"And who are you to make that demand from me?" Riku questioned.

"Actually the question is who do you think you are?" one of the girls replied, "why do you hang around him so much?"

"Free country, I can do whatever I want," Riku answered, "what is it to you, jealous?"

"Why you," one of the girls said as she was about to like hit Riku or something.

"Stop it," one of the girls, probably the leader said, "we don't want to waste our time with her. I bet Satoshi will get tired of her soon. There's really nothing special about her."

As they turn around to leave, one of the girls added, "oh and if you want to hang around someone so much, get a boyfriend."

After lunch ended, Riku for some reason felt unusually down. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Then it occurs to her that she began to have doubts about herself. She never actually really stopped to think about what Satoshi wanted. Maybe the girls were right; that he was just being nice. She has always been a crybaby at times, and he's usually the one that has to help her out.

"No, no, no," Riku screamed in her head, "Sato-chan, will always be my best friend." But her mind still won't let her go; she kept thinking about why Satoshi would want her as a friend. Her personality is not the best in the world, and her looks are just average. There are millions of other girls he could choose from, that are just dying to become his girlfriend, or just friend.

"Hmmmm," Riku sighed in her head. Then the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Riku dashed out the door as quickly as she could. Usually she would walk home with Satoshi, but today she just wanted to think by herself.

Satoshi who saw Riku's reaction was kind of surprised, but he still kept his blank expression, but just walked quicker than usual hoping to catch up with her.

Riku was now walking by herself. She was still deep in thought, until someone from behind her tapped her shoulder. She jumped back with a surprise expression, but didn't say anything. She just looked down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked as he saw her expression.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Riku finally said.

"Don't give me that, I asked what was wrong," Satoshi asked now more serious.

"Nothing really," Riku said until she just couldn't hold it in anymore, "Satoshi, do you think I'm a nuisance to you?"

"She used my name," Satoshi thought, "wow she's serious."

Satoshi was not the kind of person to worry about this kind of thing so much.

"You could figure that out on your own," Satoshi said as he walked away.

"What did you mean by that?" Riku thought over and over in her head. Then it struck her, there was no reason for her to doubt him. Satoshi would never worry about this kind of stuff, and neither should she. If he didn't want her as a friend, he doesn't always have to be so caring, even nice people have their limits. And he actually walked to meet up with her.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Satoshi called out as Riku was still in some thought. That was her answer. Now she had no doubts at all. Even if Satoshi was just faking to be nice to her, she didn't really mind. She felt happy this way. But the fact is he is not, he is the Satoshi that he use to be.

"Coming," Riku yelled as she ran up and linked her arms with his and smiled. She couldn't see it, but there was a little smile on his face too.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After taking a shower, Riku went out to her balcony to enjoy the night's fresh air.

"The breeze feels nice," Riku said to herself. Just as she was about to go back inside, she heard a noise in the air. When she looked up she saw two people with wings on their back. Riku was really shocked and scared, but her body would not let her body move. She saw a boy with purple hair and black wings, while the other boy had red hair and red wings.

"This is way too freaky," Riku thought. They were both throwing feathers at each other that seem to ignite at the instant touch.

Riku could barely hear their conversation.

"So they're sending you now, huh Dark?" the redhead shouted.

"Of course, who would be better for the job?" the guy who was supposedly called Dark said.

"It's the end for you," the red head yelled as he flings a whole bunch of feathers at once. The feathers exploded and smoke covered the air. Riku could only see the redhead and smoke. But she saw the other guy sneak up behind the redhead. Her mind seemed to have a voice of its own.

"Look out," Riku yelled as loudly as she could.

"Huh?" the redhead said as he turned around and dodged a feather in time.

"Why you, mess with me and you're as good as dead," Dark shouted as he looked at Riku. He took out a feather and aimed it at her and threw. Riku couldn't think of anything else to do, she was panicking as she screamed. She's going to die.

As Riku heard the explosion and the smoke clearing she realized that her body was unharmed. She quickly looked forward to see the redhead collapsed on the ground.

"Hey," Riku yelled as she ran toward him. She kneeled down and rested his head on her lap. His wings were gone and he was unconscious.

"Who ever knew that a girl will be the cause of your demise," Dark said as he landed on the balcony. He took out a feather.

"Stop it," Riku screamed still holding on to the redhead.

"Move or you'll die too," Dark simply replied.

"No," Riku said, her eyes now filled with a burning expression. This is her space, and she is not going to let some idiot tell her what to do.

"Last warning," Dark called out. Riku closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. Tears started freely flowing down her face. She didn't want to die. Not yet, there were still so many things she wanted to do.

"That's it," Dark said as he aimed the feather at them, and fling it.

"No, not yet," Riku thought as hard as she could in her mind. Smoke filled Riku's balcony. The smoke cleared and as Dark turned to fly away, he noticed that both Riku and Daisuke were lying unconscious on the floor.

"No way," Dark thought. He took out another feather and turned it into a sword. He was not going to admit defeat. He was about to hit them with the sword, but when he got closed enough, the sword was repelled by some force field, as both the bodies was glowing. Dark tried again. The shield was unbreakable. Dark tried again, but this time with all his might. To his surprise, the attacked bounced right back and he took part of the damage.

Soon after that, Dark spread his wings and flew off. There was no point in staying anymore. They are being protected by something. There's no way he could beat them.

After Dark left. The red head finally woke up, to find that something is lying on top of him. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he noticed that it was the girl that had just helped him. In a panic, he checked to see if she was breathing. He was relieved to see that she was only sleeping. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"She has a pretty big room," he thought as he placed her on the bed, "she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." He then pondered about the question of where Dark went in his mind as he walked around the room. He stopped as he spotted a shelf with all sorts of trophies on it. They were all track trophies, and as he looked at them, they all stated one name, Riku Harada.

"Pretty impressive," he thought as he walked over to Riku's bedside.

"Well Riku Harada, nice to meet you; I'm Daisuke Niwa," He whispered as he collapse from exhaustion and fell asleep right next to her.

* * *

Would you like this to be?

SatxRiku, DaixRiku, or DarkxRiku

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Please Review. I'll try to update my other story as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** "_Pretty impressive," he thought as he walked over to Riku's bedside._

"_Well Riku Harada, nice to meet you; I'm Daisuke Niwa," He whispered as he collapse from exhaustion and fell asleep right next to her._

_

* * *

_

**Well i'm sorry i took so long to update this story. School is just killing me. I'll try to update asap.**

**Chapter 2**

As Riku woke up the next morning, she figured that it was Saturday.

"That was a weird dream," Riku thought until she felt something laying right next to her covered in part of her blanket.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," Riku screamed as she uncovered the blanket.

"Miss. Riku, what's wrong," Mr. Tsubouchi said as he ran in. Riku quickly covered Daisuke with her blanket before the butler came in.

"Um, nothing, I just thought I saw a spider, but I guess not," Riku said nervously.

"Oh is that all, then I'll take my leave," Mr. Tsubouchi said as he was about to leave, "and if you need anything then just call me."

"Okay, thank you," Riku said sweetly, "now I have another problem." Riku uncovered the blanket again to reveal a sleeping Daisuke.

"God, I thought he would've woken up by now," Riku thought, "hey wake up." Riku began to shake Daisuke. When Daisuke still didn't awaken, Riku got super mad.

"Fine if you want it this way then you got it," Riku said as she went into the bathroom and got a cold glass of water, "you brought it on to yourself." Riku took the water and dumped it on Daisuke.

"Gah," Daisuke yelled in shock as he awoken.

"Shut up," Riku yelled quietly as she put a hand over his mouth, "don't make too much noise." Daisuke nodded as he understood, and Riku let go.

"Geez Riku, you didn't have to use water, now I'm all wet," Daisuke pouted like a child.

"Hey how'd you know my name?" Riku questioned.

"All those trophies and award," Daisuke pointed to the shelf.

"Oh," Riku thought in her head, then she thought of what happened last night. She quickly grabbed Daisuke and pulled him toward her and turned him around.

"Hey what gives?" Daisuke asked.

"Be quiet," Riku said as she examined his back, she swore she saw wings.

Riku finally faced him again and backed away.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked starting to get worried.

"Stay away from me," Riku said quietly, "who are you? I know last night wasn't a dream, and the fact that you're here proves it."

"Oh is that all?" Daisuke said with a smile.

"He's so cute," Riku thought in her head, "no he's a suspicious person."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Daisuke said still smiling, "I guess I didn't introduce myself properly, my name is Daisuke Niwa."

Riku still wasn't convinced, sure he seemed harmless, but last night, was just something else.

"What happened last night? Who was that guy? Was he trying to kill you? Why didn't I die?" Riku asked since she was confused from the start.

"You are such a curious kitten," Daisuke said still smiling.

"Am not," Riku said as it was her turn to pout, "it's not everyday when someone come across something like this."

"Guess not," Daisuke replied.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hide," Riku whispered to Daisuke, "come in."

"Miss. Riku, breakfast is ready," Mr. Tsubouchi announced as he came in.

"Okay, thanks very much," Riku replied, "but is it alright if I eat in my room today?"

"No problem, my lady," Mr. Tsubouchi said, "I'll tell the maid to bring it up."

"Oh and can you tell her to prepare extra since I'm feeling really hungry this morning, and I mean really hungry," Riku lied thinking of Daisuke.

"Of course," Mr. Tsubouchi replied as he left.

"You have a nice family," Daisuke said as he came out.

"Oh, that was just our butler," Riku explained, "both my parents and twin sister is in America right now, so it's just me, him and the maids."

"But you guys seem to be so close," Daisuke answered.

"Yeah, I really don't look at them like our workers, but more as part of the family," Riku said, "sometimes I feel like they know me better than my parents do, isn't it funny?"

"Oh come on, I bet your parents still love you but have their difficulties," Daisuke said.

"Let's not talk about this," Riku said, since she wasn't comfortable with the subject.

Then breakfast came and Riku and Daisuke ate it together. The time they spent eating was kind of quiet.

"So you have a sister?" Daisuke said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she's my younger twin," Riku answered, "except she has longer hair, and is more feminine and is always the better one."

"What do you mean by better?" Daisuke questioned making a face.

"My parents and relatives favor her, they're always Risa this, Risa that, and oh Risa so adorable," Riku replied feeling really hurt even though she got used to it already, "Risa always gets what she wants."

"Get real, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," Daisuke replied.

"Back when we were little, my family and I went to our cabin in the mountains," Riku started to tell a story, "Me and Risa ran off on our own into the forest and got lost. It started raining, so Risa got scared and started crying. She slipped and hurt her knee so I had to give her a piggy back. Finally we got out of the forest and saw our parents. Their first reaction was 'Risa are you alright?', and that's when I knew Risa will always be better."

Daisuke listened to Riku's story but couldn't respond. They stayed silent for awhile.

"That's okay though, it doesn't really matter now," Riku said smiling, "it's no use complaining about that now."

"She's so cheerful," Daisuke thought.

While they ate breakfast they heard a knock on the door. Daisuke quickly went to hide.

"Come in," Riku called.

"Um, Miss. Riku, if I may remind you today is Saturday," Mr. Tsubouchi came in and said.

"So?" Riku said with a puzzled look, "oh no."

"Thanks," she called off to her butler as she jumped off her bed.

"What's the rush?" Daisuke asked coming out from the closest.

"I totally forgot about Sato-chan," Riku said as she rambled through her drawers to find clothes to change into.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked innocently.

"My childhood friend," Riku said as she ran into the bathroom to change.

"So why are you in such a hurry?" Daisuke asked as Riku walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of overalls.

"Cause I have to go make him breakfast," Riku quickly answered.

"Make him breakfast?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yeah," Riku replied as she ran out her room leaving Daisuke behind, "stay here if you want, I'll be back later."

As Riku made it out of her house she noticed someone standing there already.

"Daisuke? But how did you?" Riku exclaimed in amazement that he was standing in front of her.

"I jumped out of your balcony window," Daisuke replied smiling.

"You what?" she said as she looked up, "but it's so high up even a ladder can't reach it."

"I have my ways," Daisuke said, "shall we go then?"

* * *

**As i've said before i was really busy when i wrote this chapter so there might be a lot of mistakes. Sorry. I think i'm going to need a beta reader. Anyway thanks for reading my story. And i'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I'll make the next chapter more exciting with more of Dark and maybe i'll add Krad.**


End file.
